


Hot and Cold Shower (Sex)

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold Shower (Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Past prompts revisited: 063 Hot and Cold

The pipes rattled as John turned the water on full blast. The spray was cold enough to make John shiver, but that wasn't the only reason he shivered. John was in the shower, that was nothing new. The fact that he wasn't alone was new.

Ben's back was passed against John's front. As John stroked Ben's arm, John couldn't help but grin. Today had already been full of surprises, not only was his back behaving, but he had a shower partner. When John had asked Ben (between kisses and groping) if he wanted to share the shower, he hadn't thought Ben would say yes.

As cool water hit them, John slid one hand down Ben's front and cupped Ben cock. As John stroked Ben's cock he kept his grip just light enough to get Ben hard, but not hard enough to get him off. Good things come to those who wait, although in this case it was more like those who wait come good. John didn't have time to think about it because Ben's voice cut through his thoughts.

'Quit teasing.'

John stilled his hand and he nuzzled Ben's neck, licking water droplets from cool skin. 'If you think this is teasing, you should see what I can do with a pair of handcuffs.' At that Ben groaned and John filed that reaction away for later.

John started stroking again, harder this time, and after a few strokes Ben came with a shudder, collapsing against John. John's back twinged but it was nothing he couldn't handle. If he grimaced while he held Ben, no one had to know. It was going to take more than a little back pain to ruin his already great day.

John liked cold, almost icy showers, but damn if he didn't love hot, dirty showers.


End file.
